Blessed Curse
by Dranius
Summary: After Book 5 Now It's not Draco's fault Ginny has the most gorgeous neck around the school, is it? Nor that she has the annoying habit of prancing around the halls at night...DG


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the bed I sleep on.**

* * *

_Blessed Curse._

_By Dranius_

* * *

Ginny shuffled accross the dimly litt halls, expertly avoiding staff and students. It was far past curfew but she didn't give a damn: the night was her domain. She knew how to dance with the shadows and flirt with the moonlight. 

Maybe her animagus shape had something to do with that, but she never realy thought about it, and by all means, she never took the risk of becoming a wolf in the castle. Anyway, were was the thrill in defying humans in a (highly advantaging and superior ) animal shape?

There was none.

And tonight, she had a new, exiting goal: robb McGonagals lingerie.

Let's make it clear, she was not a cleptomaniac. She just had her vices and adrenaline was her drug.

An hour later she vas very deceaved by her head of house. The had been no wards, no locator spells, nothing! Merlin, even Snape had a few booby-traps cast over his knikers! (She knew that sinse last Saturday.)

Passably spited, the slender girl decided to explore a new part of the castle, or at least one of the parts she seldome graced with her presence.

She did a slight detour to nick some grubb from the kitchens and went deeper in the enomour maze that constituted what about ¾ of Hogwarts students called 'the Hell Hole' and what anyone else would call 'the dungeons'.

Silence, exept for the soft sound of her regular breathing.Exept...

Ginny stoped dead.

Someone else was close by. She could tell by it's ragged breathing that it was not in a very good state.

Anguish contorted her stomach as she ran towards the noise. For an unknown reason, the back of her neack was tingling, making her shiver.

The reaction or the prey when the predator is close.

...But the shivering mass in the dakness looked to feeble to be a danger...

Or was it?

"Are you ok?"

Two mercuryorbs glared at her menacingly.

"-Go away!"

Ginny instinctively knew who those eyes belonged to. And now not only was she worried, but she was frghtened. She was close enough to see clearly now.

The handsom Slytherin was slumped against a wall, drenched in cold sweat.

But that was not the worst. He was violently shivering and he looked almost like her was going to throw up anymoment.

"-Malfoy,What—"

Then it struck her. The only people whom she'd seen in that state were people suffering of severe withdrawl symthoms. Because of drugs.

She swiftly crouched in front of him, grabed his chin and tried to look him in the eye to see in his pupils were dilated.

He pulled away imediatly, growling, somehow leaning deeper in the dakness.

"-Malfoy, are you on drugs?"

"-Weasley! I told you to LEAVE !"

He'd half rose, making Ginny topple backwards and sprawle on her back. But it wasn't because of his suden move that she'd fell. It was because of what she wasn't quite sure she'd saw.

"-Malfoy...what's the mater with you?"

* * *

Oh, she was the last person he'd wanted to see. Not like this. Not when he could possibly kill her. 

And here she was asking him what was wrong?

For the moment he was (and she was) lucky she still had her hood up. That way he couldn't see her neck.

He almost smiled in him withrawlick delirium. Oh, her neck...

He'd started lusting after her since that famous day. The day he was peacefully lounging on a gutter extention gargoyle. He'd saw her, even thou there'd been about 6 floors between his vantage point and the ground, he'd spotted her blood red hair. He'd looked closer, because the color made his stomach remind him it was empty, and saw her be kissed by some unidentified jerk; but what realy set him of was when he kissed her neck. He remembered wanting to bash the blokes face in with a club but when she arched her nech to his touch... Draco had snaped.

That ivory skin, the perfect lines, the creamy complexion...

The only thing he'd wanted since then was the feel of her fragile skin under his lips, to nip her, to sink his teeth in her delicate flesh, hear her moan his name as he tasted her sweet blood like he would some expensive wine...

Draco snaped back to reality at feeling something warm press against his lips.

It was her thumb.

Draco resisted the urge to bite it andeven less lick it or suck it.

She growled softly, sending electricity up and down his spine, and pushed her hood off irritably.

"-If you won't reply to my questions I'll have to check my self."

Draco pulled his head away from her touch averting his eyes from her as much as he could and spat:

"-No Weasley. I'm not on drugs. Leave me al-"

Ginny cut the blond short by thrusting her thumb in his mouth and levering his jaw open.

Draco's eyes widened and he thrust her away defensively, falling over her in process.

"-What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He hissed angrilly, battling hard not to notice the intimate position thet were in. Ginny looked at him reprochefully from her half lying position on the floor, only a slight blush indicating Draco lying between her legs affected her .

"-Malfoy, you have a manger withdrawl problem here and I'm trying to determine how I can help you! But I can't since you wont tell me what's wrong."

Draco felt a surge of anger. How could she not react to his precence? In that position? Oh Merlin he was _hungry_!

"-Nothing is wrong weasley! Now go away before somethign we might both regrett hapends to you! Go AWAY !"

Draco looked fierce by now,standing up, the predatory glint in his eyes frighteing Ginny. But not as much as she was attrcted to it. She couldn't help but feel upset he'd juped away from her like she was a leaper.

Oh, this was bad.

Bad,bad,bad,bad,_bad. _

And sheloved it.

She couldn't keep away. She was drawn to the blond like a moth to a lightbuld.

Ginny got up and stood a little in front of him not able to deny what she'd seen any more. The flash of unusual teeth here and then, the pale skin...everything.

"-You're a Vampire." she whispered.

Draco's symthums were gone by now and he was in full possesion his moves, and not quite in possesion of all of him pulsions.

He smiled revealing unusualy long canines and slowly paced towards her looking...hungry.

The look he hand should have sent her running the second she saw it but instead, it made her crave him even more.

"-You know," he said in a soft caressing voice, backing her against the wall, " I've never tasted human blood before; and to be truthful; I've never craved it. It's part of beeing Quarter Vampire, you have every advantage: amplified day and night vision, unusual strenth, no fear of heights, very hight resistance to cold and heat... but none of the garlic, blessed water or crucifix problems. I can even go out in broad daylight without risk exept the classical sunburn. And most of all, no bloodlust..."

Draco had trapped Ginny between himself and the wall, one arm on eather side of her. She looked like a traped wild animal.

He lazily wraped a hand around her neck and found her pulse, gently rubing with the pad of his thumb.

"- I knew how blood withrawl felt, because I have it for an hour as the full moor reaches its peak in the sky, that curse is what you've just witnessed; what I didn't know, was how bloodlust felt. And then you came along and... hell started. Every time you were around, all my Vampire senses were drawn to you like a magnet. Did you know a Vampire can sense a heartbeat within 30 meeters distance? And let me tell you your heart id beating very fast Ginny."

He said, delicatly brushing a strand of hair away from her face and neck.

Ginny wached him with something he couldn't quite decypher mingled with a touch of mistrust.

"-Any way... every time I sensed you I craved your blood, every time I saw you I felt like grabing you and sinking my teeth in you neck. Did you know you happen to have a wonderfull neck?"

He ran his index up and own her jugular, sending waves of heat courcing thru her veins, his eyes were visibly darker.

"-And you have soft skin too... Do you know the worst in all the bloodlust situation?"

Ginny swalowed and said 'no' in the most seductive voice she'd ever remembered using against her better jujment.

Draco smirked and his eyes darkened a few shades more, he blew on her parted lips and said,

"-I could never get you out of my mind."

At that point Ginny lost patience, tangled her hand in his hair and pressed her lips firmly against his.

Draco lost foot for a few moments and ; realizing what was hapening, stepped closed tilting her head to get better access.

His kisses were light at first but became more hungry and demanding every time, untill his tongue finaly flickedered on her lower lip, Ginny smirked and complied hapilly.

Draco lost controle when Ginny emitted a soft mewling sound at the back of her throat.

Oh, how he loved that sound! Draco gently explored her mouth, serching what made her respond untill she desided to take contrôle.

Draco's knees almost buckuled.

It should be outlauwed to kiss like that!

He growled pulling away and trailing kissed down her jawbone and finaly on her neck emiting a gasp on her part.

"-Draco..."

He kissed it carfully, doing everything he'd wished he could do but was curfle noy to sink his fangs in her. Nipping at her pulse, sensously tasting her delicat skin.

Sighing with desire, she pulled him back and claimed his lips once more. The last thing he had expected from her was that drugging seductiveness, always teasing, always retreating just as he responded untill he lost patience and thrust his toungh deeper, claiming her full attention. Taking contrôle while she lett him.

At lats they parted.

Draco reculantly unwraped his arms from around her as she took a step backwards.

"-You'd better get back to your comon room, it'll be day soon and the Hogwarts express is leaving early tomorow."

Ginny just nodded and left.

She didn't see Draco on the ride bask to KingsCross for the summer holidays the next day.

It had been his Seventh year so she guessed she'd never see him again.

She sighed inthe waskromm compartment, uncovering her neck, at least she had this to remember him by, and she wad a feeling they wouldn't leave.

Two golden circular marks ornated her skin.

Draco had left his mark.

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

She worked there. Or so he was told. 

He was also told she was not single. Hell to it, he didn't care.

She was still in his head after 5 long years, and he did care about that. And he'd discovered other things about that too, but it would have to wait.

He entered the Magical Artifact department and found the 'Rare or Hard To Obtain' section.

She worked as a secretary there.

Or so most were told.But again, he knew better.

What she realy did was steal artifacts from people who refused to hand them in to the ministry pretexting they didn't have it. Anfter they were burgled, it became a little tricky to reporte a stolen object you did not actualy possess earlier the same day.

"-Excuse me Miss, is your secretary, Ginny Weasley, in today?"

The blond behind the counter looked at him dreamily.

"-Ginny? Why do you wan't Ginny?"

The brunette looked at him, clearly implying 'Why do you want Ginny when I'm in front of you?'

Draco glance at the foolish little name tag on her deck and leaned fowards, over the table a little;

"-Tell me where she is, please _Amanda_, will you do that for me?"

The brunette, now know as Amanda, blushed deeply as the tone of Draco's deep rumbling voise and at sighted at his good looks.

Draco realized she needed a little more help and reached out to bush a strand away from her eyes.

"-Please?"

Amanda blushed deeper still and nodded oppening her mouth—

"-Hey Amanda! I've got Gladralf the Whites' Staf at last! It was a bit tricky but, (as you very well know) I'm the best! Could you pencil that up and send it to desk 24b down the hall please? And send a letter toMinister to repote dinner to an other time, I have to fech something at the Parkinson Estate tonight and I fear it'll take some time. Don't forget to—"

Ginny stoped her monologue when she noticed the tall, muscular blond standing in fron of her boss (well undercover secretary mascarading as her boss) was in fact, Draco.

"-Draco?"

She said dumbly, carelessly throwing the out priced relic at the secretary who made a desperate attempte to cach it (and miracoulously succeded).

"-Gin."

"-Wow, Draco, it's been like," Draco felt his lust-_bloodlust-_ increase tenfold and his body heat up when she delicatly bit her lip and faught the urge to propose he bight it instead. "_ages..._"

Draco collected himself the best he could.

"-Hasn't it?" Said Draco's soft predatory voice, " How about we made that up around good cup of coffe?"

Suddenly the secetary was happy she wasn't in her bosses shoes, it that man-if any man!- looked at her in that peticular way, she was sure to run , and _keep _running as long and as fast as she could go.

But it seemed to have the oppotit effect on the slender woman she worked for, instead of running Ginnys' expression seemed to be one off...satisfaction. The burglar smiled and linked her arm in Draco's.

"-A cup of coffee? Hum... How about lunch?"

Draco couldn't help a pleased smile.

Merciless!

She was merciless...

* * *

Ginny looked at Draco from over the rim of her coffee cup and noted that the years they'd been apart had done him good; his pointed features had sofened and his lean frame had got broader around the shoulders. 

"-So, do you do sports?"

"-Well, I own the Tornadoes, and I often play Quiddich with my employees at the corporations parties. Etherwise my Vampire blood likes to crawl around ceelings and walls. How about you?Do you have a fiancé?"

Ginny smiled sweetly.

"-Yes." Draco almost strangled him-self over his coffee; _She has a fiancé? My informant did not tell me this! I swear he's goig to hear--_ "I do sports, Quiddich, accrobaties,a little bit of climbing...you know...As for a fiancé? No, I don't have one, and I broke up with my boyfriend this morning by owl."

Draco was so releaved he almost said 'good'. Instead he opted for somthing else, knowing full well she was toying with his nerves:

"-You know what they say...1 lost 10 found!"

"-All I see is one good looking quarter vampire. Where are the other nine that they may start slaughtering eachother for the love of me?"

"-I guess I've already killed the others...Sorry, I thaught women didn't like to see blood on their carpet."

Ginny grinned ruefully and laughed. It was amazing how he made her laugh. Realy she loved his company.

"-I thought Vampires were afraid to pronounce the B-word?"

"-Be curfle Ginny, In front if you... I almost am." Draco leaned closser accross the table, his voice lowering to the tone of confidence; "I'ts amazing, how you're the only one who has that effect on me..."

Ginny leaned closser as well untill their noses almost touched.

"-What effect? The desire to sink your teeth in my neck and kill me?" she whispered.

"-The desire." His lips brushed hers gently, and it was a bad idea, because once he'd felt her soft, soft mouth against his, he had to feel it again, and then again.

Ginny smirked, parted her lips against his, and made a soft hungry noise in her throat as he opened his own mouth and traced the inside of her lips with his tongue, and he was lost.

* * *

Epilogue. 

_3 Years later. (Juts about.)_

* * *

Arthur Weasly shuffled his feet unconfotambly under his wifes heated glare. 

"-Dear, I-do you thing I must do this?" wined the man;

"-Yes Arthur." Molly said stiocally.

"-But he-she-them..._married_!" said he, looking at the front of the room with an air of impending doom.

"-Athur..."

"-Must I realy take my daughter to the altar and give her to...to _him!_"

Molly snaped.

"-Arthur Weasley!" ;she roared; "You are going to take your daughter's hand and you are going to lead her to the altar to get maried. T_his very instant_! Even if it's to Draco Malfoy! And you will do it now because; I WANT GRAND CHILDREN!"

At this precice moment the pettite usualy debonaire woman looked absolutely terrifying, Arthur tried not to cower (in vain) and the guests sitting in the back of the room tried not to look terriffied.

Ginny appeared besides her father, nervously cluching a bouquet and looking radiant.

"-So, are you ready Dad?"

Her father looked puzzled for a second.

"-You know dear, You're the one getting maried, so I'm suposed to be saying that."

"-I know but you're the one who's the most worried Apocalips will come when Weasly and Malfoy blood mix."

"-Er, I guess you're right.Then. (He look a deap breath and cluched her arm for support) I'm ready lets go then. You can lead me to the altar. I shal be brave, my wand is in my pocket and--"

"-_Dad!_"

Arthur tried to look inocent leading her down the aley wilst the pianist played a tune who sounded way to like the funeral march to his ears and wilst Draco tried to discreetly close his mouth without anyone noticing it had been open since he'd seen Ginny enter the room.

She was splendid. Arthur put her hand in his and muttered.

"-If this goes rotten, I'll have you head served on a silver plater to be fed to my sons."

"-I promise to take care of her."

The seremony only had one blip, well almost, Ron had decided to object to the marrige, but Ginny had stepped forwards, suprising Daco, and glared at her brother so hard he wimpered pitifuly and sat down. She Turned tothe Ministerand said icily.

"-Ask again."

No one objected.

Since then, Draco and Ginny lived in Malfoy Manor and had had a boy named Sam whom everyone thought would be a Slytherind because of how much he looked like his Father but ended up beeing a Gryffindor (to his mothers delight, but Draco cheered up when Sam became seeker and beat Sirius Potter (Ravenclaw team) to the snich).

They also had a daughter named Raël who looked like her mother, but was sorted in Slytherin. She'd sent a letter saying she'd been sorted in Hufflepuf and Draco had fainted from shock when he'd read it, after all she'd been his last hope of perpetuating the 'Malfoy-equals-Slitherin'tradition.

Ginny still got a good laught just thinking about Draco demanding they have an other child on a daily bassisuntill Sam sent a letter explaining it was all a joke.

The boy sent weekly complaints about having to keep every bloke in Hogwarts in check around his sister and vice versa. It seemed they had both inherited their parents 'succes'.

"-Say Draco. What's so special about you having bloodlust only for me? I thought only pure Vampire had bloodlust?"

asked Ginny,absentminedly running a hand up and down Dracos' bare chess.

"-I never told you? When half-or quarter- Vampires have bloodlust for one single person it means they fell in love, that they found their Soulmate. I didn't know that back at skool." Draco smiled softly at her and kissed her neck

"It's a Blessed Curse."

THE END


End file.
